coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1964
Events has a heart attack in the snug]] *8th January - Tommy Harris is born. *24th January - First appearance of Irma Ogden. *29th January - Teacher Ken Barlow gives a TV interview about a traffic accident outside Bessie Street School without the school's permission. Schoolgirl Susan Schofield dies in hospital following the accident. *10th February - Valerie Barlow returns to her husband Ken. She had left him for Dave Robbins but Dave doesn't want to get involved. *26th February - Leonard Swindley suffers a breakdown. *2nd March - Emily Nugent tracks the missing Leonard Swindley down to his house, where he is suffering from a breakdown. Dev Alahan is born. *11th March - The Corner Shop reopens in its new role as a combined shop and Post Office. *25th March - Irma Ogden is taken on at the Corner Shop. *1st April - The new Viaduct Sporting Club opens in Viaduct Street. *3rd April - Bill Webster marries Alison Cartwright. *8th April - Laurie Frazer leaves Weatherfield for London after Elsie Tanner refuses to listen to his excuses for him not telling her that he was married. *13th April - Ken Barlow begins work at Granston Technical College. *15th April - Stuart Hodges takes over the Mission of Glad Tidings and Emily Nugent falls for him. *20th April - Jerry Booth finds that Myra hasn't paid the mortgage for two months and she is also pregnant. *27th April - Minnie Caldwell is taken to hospital after falling down the stairs at the Viaduct Sporting Club. *29th April - Jerry and Myra Booth's money problems get worse when their electricity is cut off. *6th May - Frank Barlow wins £5,000 on the premium bonds. *11th May - An excited Martha Longhurst is invited by her family to accompany them on a holiday to Spain, her first-ever trip abroad. *13th May - During a party in the Rovers, Martha Longhurst dies of a heart attack alone in the snug. *20th May - Jerry and Myra Booth move out of 13 Coronation Street as they can no longer afford the mortgage due to Myra's overspending on Hire Purchase. *27th May - Frank Barlow buys a detached house in Cheshire after winning £5,000 on Premium Bonds. 3 Coronation Street remains unoccupied and unsold. *3rd June - Ken Barlow flirts with dancer Pip Mistral. *4th June - Terry Duckworth is born. *8th June - Emily Nugent proposes to Leonard Swindley but he refuses and runs away. *10th June - Leonard Swindley accepts Emily Nugent's marriage proposal despite initially turning it down. *29th June - Stan Ogden tracks down his daughter Irma, who had left home in 1961. *8th July - The Ogdens buy 13 Coronation Street for £575. Jean Alexander starts her twenty-three-year stint in the show as Hilda Ogden. *13th July - Leonard Swindley has his stag night before his wedding to Emily Nugent. *15th July - Emily Nugent jilts Leonard Swindley at the altar. *18th July - Birth of Angela Appleyard (later Harris). *22nd July - Helped by Stan Ogden but let down by Harry Hewitt, Len Fairclough fights three riggers in the Street who are out to cause trouble. *27th July - Dennis Tanner finds out that his mother Elsie has taken a job posing for art students to support him while he is taking a hairdressing course. *29th July - Hilda Ogden is taken on as cleaner at the Rovers, a position she would occupy for the next twenty-three years. *10th August - The Hewitts decide to move to Ireland although Lucille refuses to go with them. *17th August - With her parents moving to Ireland, Lucille Hewitt sorts out her new bedroom at the Rovers. *19th August - Harry and Concepta Hewitt move to Ireland with Christopher. Daughter Lucille stays behind to finish her schooling and moves into the Rovers. *26th August - Infatuated art student David Graham pulls a gun on Elsie Tanner in No.11. *2nd September - Feeling unwanted and alone, Florrie Lindley has a breakdown. *9th September - The residents are evacuated to the Mission cellar when an unexploded bomb is found in the back yard of No.1. *14th September - Tickler Murphy moves into the Corner Shop as Florrie Lindley's lodger. *20th September - Ed Bailey is born. *23rd September - Revealed to be the thief who has been stealing from everyone in the Street, Trevor Ogden runs away to London. *30th September - Stan Ogden is fixed up with his first match in his new career as a professional wrestler. *5th October - Stan Ogden aka "Ogden the Terrible" takes part in his one and only professional wrestling match, losing to Ian Campbell. *18th October - Nellie Bailey (formerly Fairclough) dies from lung cancer. *19th October - Insurance man Harry Bailey returns to the Street with the news that Nellie has died. *21st October - Ena Sharples breaks the news to Len Fairclough that his ex-wife has died of cancer. *2nd November - Dennis Tanner meets the besotted woman who claims to be his fiancée - Sandra Petty (first appearance of the character). *9th November - Jack Walker is booked for serving after hours when Stan Ogden adjusts the Rovers' clock. *23rd November - Annie Walker discovers husband Jack has made regular payments of £6 to a Mrs. Nicholls. *2nd December - First appearance of Rita Littlewood, who makes a one-off appearance as a friend of Dennis Tanner. *9th December - Willie Piggott, father of a pupil at Bessie Street School, tries to bribe Ken Barlow to ensure that his son passes his exams. *23rd December - The Street residents present their first pantomime Cinderella in the Mission Hall for the local children. *28th December - Charlie Moffitt is sacked from the Viaduct Sporting Club. The Ogdens invite David Barlow round to No.13 for tea. See also *Coronation Street in 1964 *Category:1964 episodes External links *1964 at Wikipedia Category:1964